


No Man's Talent

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 5x07; Warrick and Nick admire Catherine's handiwork. Just a silly shortie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man's Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thank you very much, C. *hugs*

“Man, she looks hot. Lucky boss,” Nick commented as he and Warrick looked through the pictures of Ecklie’s instatement dinner.

“Sure is,” Warrick agreed. “Didn’t know he could tie a bowtie, though.”

“Riiight.” Nick looked closely at the photo as if he had just seen it for the first time, his attention obviously focused elsewhere before. “Never seen him wearing one before. Maybe I should ask him for a lesson. Tying that thing always gives me a headache.”

“Only good you don’t need it often. But I wouldn’t mind a hint or two either. This looks perfect.”

The subject of their conversation chose that moment to pass by the open door.

“Hey, Griss, got a minute?”

Stopping in his motion and taking two steps back, Grissom faced the two men with an expression of slight irritation on his face. “What?”

“How does one tie a bowtie that well?”

“Do I look like a woman to you?” Grissom answered the question with a question that did nothing but confuse his colleagues before he continued walking without another word.

For a moment, Nick and Warrick looked perplexed at each other, then a smile spread on their faces.

“Guess there’s something even the boss doesn’t know.”

= End =


End file.
